Neurodegenerative disorder encompasses a range of seriously debilitating conditions that are characterized by neuron degeneration.
As an example of such a neurodegenerative disorder, retinitis pigmentosa (RP) is a genetically heterogeneous retinal degeneration characterized by the sequential degeneration of a population of neurons corresponding to rod and cone photoreceptors.
Photoreceptors are a specialized subset of retinal neurons that are responsible for vision. Photoreceptors consist of rods and cones which are the photosensitive cells of the retina. Each rod and cone elaborates a specialized cilium, referred to as an outer segment that houses the phototransduction machinery. The rods contain a specific light-absorbing visual pigment, rhodopsin. There are three classes of cones in humans, characterized by the expression of distinct visual pigments: the blue cone, green cone and red cone pigments. Each type of visual pigment protein is tuned to absorb light maximally at different wavelengths. The rod rhodopsin mediates scotopic vision (in dim light), whereas the cone pigments are responsible for photopic vision (in bright light). The red, blue and green pigments also form the basis of color vision in humans. The visual pigments in rods and cones respond to light and generate an action potential in the output cells, the rod bipolar neurons, which is then relayed by the retinal ganglion neurons to produce a visual stimulus in the visual cortex.
In humans, a number of diseases of the retina involve the progressive degeneration and eventual death of photoreceptors, leading inexorably to blindness. Degeneration of photoreceptors, such as by inherited retinal dystrophies (e.g., retinal degenerative disorders), age related macular degeneration and other maculopathies, or retinal detachment, are all characterized by the progressive atrophy and loss of function of photoreceptor outer segments. In addition, death of photoreceptors or loss of photoreceptor function results in partial differentiation of second order retinal neurons (rod bipolar cells and horizontal cells) in patients with retinal dystrophies, thereby decreasing the overall efficiency of the propagation of the electrical signal generated by photoreceptors. Secondary glial and pigment epithelium changes secondary to photoreceptors degeneration result in vascular changes leading to ischemia and gliosis.
Trophic factors that are capable of rescuing photoreceptors from cell death and/or restoring the function of dysfunctional (atrophic or dystrophic) photoreceptors may represent useful therapies for the treatment of such conditions. For example, document WO02081513 has described the use of the Rod-derived Cone Viability Factor 1 and 2 (RdCVF1 and RdCVF2) for the treatment of retinal degenerative disorders. The RdCVF gene, also called thioredoxin-like 6 (Txnl6) and more recently Nucleoredoxin like (Nxnl1), encodes the Q8VC33 UniProt protein, which has limited similarity to the thioredoxin superfamily and which exerts trophic activity on cone photoreceptors (LEVEILLARD et al., Nat. Genet. vol. 36(7), p:755-759, 2004).
However there is an existing need to identify trophic factors of neurons, in particular cone photoreceptors that will strengthen the treatment and diagnosis of degenerative disorders, in particular retinal degenerative disorders.